


Creature

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Demons, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Hell, Ineffable Stockholm, October, Other, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: “So, your whole thing is supposed to be that you’re a fly?” Eve had been in Hell for approximately four weeks, Hell time. On Earth, it had only been about two hours.





	Creature

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the last Ineffable Stockholm prompt you'll see this Fictober...

“So, your whole thing is supposed to be that you’re a fly?” Eve had been in Hell for approximately four weeks, Hell time. On Earth, it had only been about two hours. But she didn’t know that, and no one on Earth had been awake yet to see that she was gone. 

“What do you mean ‘_thing?_’” Beelzebub asked. They were currently lying in bed next to one another in a dark, red-lit room Beelzebub had made for Eve. They had been sleeping together like that for two of those four weeks. 

“Well, Hastur has a bloody frog -“

“ - it’zzz a toad.”

“_Toad_, whatever! He’s got one on his head. Ligur has a chameleon on his head, too! And Dagon is, what, a piranha?”

“What izzz your point, Eve?”

“They all look like the things they are! Even Crowley has snake eyes. But you don’t have fly eyes, or antennae. You have wings but -“

“But?”

“You’re not _scary_. They’re _scary_, you’re not scary.”

“I am scary! I’m the Prince of Hell, I’m terrifying!”

“No, you’re not.” Eve giggled and scooted closer to Ze. “You even make sure to present yourself in a way that isn’t scary when you’re around me... They look like creatures, like monsters, you don’t.” 

“Shut up,” Ze said and leaned in and kissed her. Ze pulled back and Eve looked ready to scold Beelzebub for interrupting her, but Ze just couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her again and again until Eve finally went pliant and Ze could lie back and pull Eve on top of Ze. Ze placed zir hands on Eve’s waist, not so much keeping her there as much as Ze just wanting to keep zir hands on her. 

“See? You’re even gentle with me... dare I say, Beelzebub, are you going _soft?_” She teased. 

Ze pinched her side, making her flinch. “I’m not zzzoft.”

Eve hummed. “What do you think I would be if_ I_ were a demon?”

Beelzebub furrowed zir brow at the question. _Why would Eve ask such a thing? How could she even imagine herself as a demon?_ “You would never be a Demon, Eve...”

“But if I _was_...” she sat up and straddled Beelzebub’s hips. “What do you think I would be?”

Furthermore, Beelzebub couldn’t imagine Eve as _anything_ so vile and monstrous. Eve may have not seen Beez in that light, but that didn’t mean that zir wasn’t truly a hideous creature, as well as the other demons, for the most part. 

Beez reached your and cupped Eve’s cheek with one hand. “I think you’d be a wolf.”

“A wolf?”

“Yeah,” Ze smirked. “You’d be cute. They’re kind of cute, aren’t they?”

Eve blushed. “I thought according to _you_, Demons weren’t supposed to be cute.”

“You’d be an exception.”

“Hm. You’re still cute, too, though.”

“I’m _not_ cute!” Beez said. 

“You _are_...” Eve leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. “My little Bumble Bee...”

“And we’re back to the beginning. I’m not a _bee_, Evelyn, I’m a -“

It was Eve who interrupted Ze with a kiss this time, the argument no longer important as Ze grabbed her and rolled them over. Ze would be a bee, just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1
> 
> Also, follow Eve on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IneffableJew)! @IneffableJew


End file.
